Harry Potter Hope of a Dreamer
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: AU. No Magic. Harry Potter is a normal straight man. Until he meets Draco Malfoy at the Local Cafe. Then things just starts going downward into a curving circle. SLASH DH
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter. The Hope of a Dreamer 

Pairing: Harry/ Hermione, Ron/ Luna, Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything I have.

Fanfic by: Tommi-Dragon/Wolf

My computer provided by: Bill Gates

Harry Potter made by: J.k. Rowling

Summery: Harry Potter has been the straightest man alive. He loves woman. Enter Draco, the graceful, charming and sweet boy that works at a local coffee shop. Harry becomes confused and after his break up with Hermione. Harry, soon comes to the coffee shop more than he should and falls head over heels.

I haven't really updated in a long time. But I'm getting back into it because school is ending soon and I'll have more time top update. I might be updating every other day. Please Review If you like the fic and flames will be tolerated and flamed right back in review response. If you read my other works, you'll notice my writing skills have improved greatly. Thank you for taking time out to read this fic.

Love, Tommi

The night was quiet. The sounds of crickets echoed, and the smell of the dew entered my nose. My name is Harry Potter, and I am not a normal boy. I'm a dreamer. I dream that there is a school for magical beings called Hogwarts. I am the savoir of the wizard world and I am this teen with angst and all sorts of distress. My life in real form is perfect… too perfect. I have a girl friend named Hermione. Her curly brown hair, glossy lips, and he brown eyes reflected my look. My messy and untamable jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. Although things are perfect… I feel like something is missing from my life. I watch Hermione sleep on my bed. She looked so much at peace I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I lifted myself off the windowsill and walked out of my room.

The dark of the night sent chills up my back. I watched as every shop closed for the night and I sighed. I wasn't going to find anything open at 1:00 am. I peered at the open sign of a coffee shop. Java Street in neon lights flashed into my eyes. I mind as well get a cup of coffee… I mean how much would it hurt me? I walked in with no questions and noticed the man that was serving coffee. He blonde hair reached his shoulders. He had two layers of hair the longer strand reached his shoulder and the shorted strands only reached to the neck and was tied into a neat ponytail. On one side of his head his long bangs left untouched and hung near the side of his face. He looked… beautiful. His silver eyes shimmered with cheerfulness and his lips etched his face into a smile. He grinned at me with his shiny pearly whites and I smiled back. I've never thought of this towards another guy. I am very confused. I took the stool that laid in front of the coffee bar and sat down.

"What can I help you on this majestic night?" The blonde haired man smiled at Harry.

"Can I get a Java cyclone?" Harry answered. His eyes roamed over the man's face then soon his chest.

"Name's Draco by the way but people call me Duck Mush." He chucked at Harry's face and went off to make the Java Cyclone.

"The Java Cyclone is the strongest brew here and I warn you might not get any sleep for the next day." Draco said warningly.

"It's all right, I mean who'd pass the chance to spend the night with Duck Mush." Harry wiggled his eyebrows and then stopped in disbelief. He didn't just say that to another man. 'I didn't just say that to another man'

"You never told me your name" Draco said, handing Harry, his coffee.

"Harry, just Harry" Harry grinned.

"What no last name? My name is Draco Malfoy. Fully glad to grace you with my presence. It's great you'd want to spend the night with me! I'd like to spend the night with you too." Draco said flirtingly. He smiled.

Harry's heart jumped several times before he spoke. He grinned at Draco and watched the boy talk. Then without thinking his mouth spoke.

"I'd sleep with you if I wasn't straight"

TBC-

What do you guys think? I know it's really short but this is only chapter one! . I'm trying to get away from the cliché of Harry/ Draco Malfoy fics. Which, is really hard because every thing has been made and originality is over rated.


	2. Can I give you a BJ behind this Counter?

**Harry Potter: The Hope of a Dreamer**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so not mine.

_To reviewers: You guys are wickedly awesome! It's great that I had received a large amount of positive reviews! P.s! I have five chapter's to this fic on my Computer! The reviews! The Chapters!_

Roses of Storm: I hate Harry/ Hermione also. Than again I hate Ron too, this is exactly why Ron is not in this story…mahahahaha.

fife spice: Duck Mush will be explained in the fic later on. It's actually one of my friends Code name's at school and it's rather funny.

**Chapter 2: Can I give you a blowjob behind the counteR?**

Previously: "I'd sleep with you if I weren't straight"

"Pardon?" Draco eyes widened. His mouth closing with a smack. His gray eyes scanning Harry's face with questioning. He peered over to his shirt and checked for wrinkles. He grinned at Harry with ease.

"I wasn't wearing any of my pride pins… Is it just obvious?" Draco jumped. He looked at the deserted coffee shop and smiled. His gray eyes lighting up with happiness. Harry frowned. His jade green eyes peered at the blonde boy in front of him with uneasiness. His thoughts being devious to leave the coffee shop and never to return again. He watched as Draco leaned against the counter and grinned at Harry. His mouth being an inch away from Harry's ear and he lightly whispered, "I'm a good boy, so I'm a virgin. But my first times going to be hot and passionate." Harry groaned at the imagery that popped into this head. Harry felt the tightening in his pants and cursed.

"Holy Crap" Harry cursed. His eyes wandered to his pants and he blushed at Draco. Draco whistled innocently while doing indecent motions with his hands.

"What are you trying to do make me burst?" Harry groaned with his eyes closed. He tried to picture Hermione in his head doing the indecent things to his body. Just as the thought came into his head, his pants de-tightened and went back to it's normal state.

"Oh My God…" The spilling of the Java Cyclone spilling over Draco's shirt and staining the front of his pants. Draco frowned at the spots that had landed on his articles of clothing.

"I'm so sorry" Harry panicked and flew to the other side of the bar and quickly knelling in front of Draco. He rubbing the stain near Draco's crotch.

"Oh crap" Harry stopped and started to realize what he was doing. He stop and peered out the window and noticed that it was as if he was giving this hot and sexy boy a blowjob. _'Did I just say hot and sexy?' Harry thought to himself._

"I think I have to run. I have to get home before my parents call my house. It's nice meeting you!" Harry rushed to the door. Draco's eyes dropped at the quick endings of their time.

"Wait! What school do you go to?" Draco asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"I attend Taitsudo High. It's a boarding school near the east of town. It's not that strict either if your going to ask me why I am here" Harry said stupidly.

"I'll see you around soon than!" Draco grinned energetically. Harry smiled back and nodded at the blonde before opening the door into the cold and frosty night. He looked back at the coffee shop and watched as Draco closed the Coffee Shop and walked in the opposite direction with his hands in his pocket. "what will I do… So confused" Harry thought, his brain racking for answers. He was well aware that Hermione was cheating on him with Ronald Weasly, Blaise Zambini and Dean Thomas. He was about ready to break up with her but his heart wouldn't allow the pain that would come with the drama. Tonight was an eye-opener for Harry, however. He would pursue Draco…..nah.

"Damn!" Harry ran to school with his feet carrying him as fast as he could. His eyes watched the wet grass flicker and glimmer in the moon's light but the scent of wetness entered his nose as he was running towards a street of houses. He passed several green and silver houses before landing himself in front of a Silver and Gold house. A large sign in front of the lawn had the words "Slyth And Griffin's Home" planted in the wet and dewy grass. Harry ran to the doors of the house and grabbed the keys from his pocket and inserted the golden object into it's hole.

"Hermione… is at home…" Harry said slowly to himself and he was turning the key. He sighed to himself and shook his head. His black hair fell into his eyes as he opened the door. As he walked through the door he quickly went in, slammed the door and rushed towards the silver phone on in the Family room. He dialed Hermione's direct phone line to not awaken her parents. His eyes roamed across the silver and gold room. He sat down on the green and red leather couch and waited for Hermione to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

"Blaise Zambini?" Harry said with no surprise in his voice.

"Give Hermione my message" Harry said coldly.

"We were kind of busy…If you catch my drift" Blaise replied.

"Right…Tell Hermione she can suck you off all she wants. Tell her I'm breaking up with her" Harry stated.

"Right than. I gotta go than I'll give her your message while we have sex. Bye" Blaise hung up. Harry stared at the phone and shook his head. He headed up to his bedroom and kicked off his shoes. He quickly changed into his black pajamas and jumped into his queen sized bed. He started to fall asleep and only remembering the letter on his bedside table.

"Wake up!" Harry's alarm rang obnoxiously into this ear. His left green eye opened and peered at the clock that lied on the other side of the room. He stood up and smack the clock on it's side and he headed for the bathroom. His hands went to grab for the letter near his bedside table and opened it carefully with his finger. His eyes glazing across the words:

"_Hello Harry._

_I'm hoping school is fine at the moment. Your mother and I have come across a local village in Edo (Today's modern day Tokyo) Japan and we bought something that reminded us of you. We will certainly be back before you graduate. We promise to see you walk across that stage but we are uncertain. Are next stop is a town in China and we have to find this artifact from the Ching' Dynasty. We'll write soon later on._

_Love,_

_Us"_

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the letter into the trash before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the rest of the day. Harry glared at this mirror and let out a large sigh.

"You say that you love me and all but you really are selfish." Harry stated to his mirror, while brushing his teeth. The back and forth motions of his toothbrush gave the room a soothing sound to his anger that he was feeling from the letter he had received from his two uncaring parents. He washed his face and stripped from his nightwear. He gently took off his boxer and turned on the hot water for the shower. The hot water rushing down his body gave him relief that morning and from last night's break up. His eyes roamed over his body and stopped near his hip. His eyes opened and he quickly shut off the water and jumped out of the shower.

"I nearly jerked off to Draco!" Harry scolded himself. He changed into his day's attire and left for breakfast. He headed out to breakfast and walked quickly fast Hermione's locker. He quickly past a large mob of gossiping freshmen girls and his ears picked up on their conversation.

"Did you hear? Xylum Institute for Boys is opening a girls dorm. I heard in order to do that they have to rebuild the school because it's like nearly one hundred years old!" A blonde hair girl said happily.

"Your point is?" A black haired said with bored evident in her voice.

"The boys of the school are coming here to sleep and learn! A duh!" The blonde hair girl said the group. Her hands gesturing in every direction. Just as they were talking about this event a large bus has appeared in front of the lawn.


	3. Snake Pits and Snakes

Harry Potter. Hope of a Dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

Well… It's gotten to the point of greatness now!

Ashes Of Stars: Mahaha Thanks for the review. The whole scene changing is a purpose. I took creative writing this years it's different and it's well new! My grammar does suck! But the story is only progressing, so have no fear things will clear up soon. It's really hard to get a straight Harry to fall in love with a guy. I'm picking things up slowly as you don't just wake up saying your gay. I should know. So I hope you enjoy!

Fifespice: I'll just say what I told Ashes of Star. This is only chapter 3, so have no fear. I'm still plotting out what will happen during this story. Later on I will revise again though just to make sure things are clear. I'll probably revise them before I leave for Florida.

Shakespeare Whore: I love Shakespeare! But as I promised your next chapter! And yes… I'm keeping them ransom!

Althea: Your lucky! Your response was short and sweet: Here it is

Oh by the way: Anybody willing to be my beta: ) I'd love that person forever! Leave your IM and E-mail in a review! I'll be sure to e-mail you from my e-mail: Hope.of.a.dreamer at Gmail Dot Com

And no the OC in this chapter will appear from time to time but they are not in the story! This story revolves around Draco and Harry! It's mainly how Harry is trying to find himself

NEW FEATURE

Gulp, cough, sneeze _actions_

_Italic Thoughts _

The boys that came rushing off the bus were extremely hot. _Not in the "o-m-g- he is hot" but sweating hot. _Well… They were hot too. _Oh god! Harry what are you doing to yourself! _Harry thought. His eyes scanned over the boys sweating bodies and noticed their bulging muscles from their clinging sweat drenched shirts. Harry's eyes glazed over with lust until he noticed that he was having the most utmost dirtiest thoughts in his mind. He turned to leave but stopped. His eyes quickly flashed into a blonde head that seemed familiar. Harry gasped and noticed that it was Draco Malfoy that had gotten off the bus.

"He goes to Xylum Institute?" Harry questioned to himself. He smacked a fly but soon noticed that it wasn't a fly that he had smacked but a girl from a large mob of gay boys and girls, who were drooling intensely. Harry shook his head and wandered over to the Xylum students with bravery. His nose started to become invaded by the smell of sweaty boys and he closed his eyes and cleared the naughty ideas that soon would violate his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and walked over the blonde.

"Draco?" Harry touched Draco's shoulder's lightly from behind him. Harry regretted because Draco was with two of his friends.

"Ohh… Draco's gots a boyfriend! DUCK MUSH GOTS A BOYFRIEND!" One of Draco's friend called out to the other boys. They all teased Draco.

"So who is he, Duck Mush?" A well-fit boy said, while touching his pecs.

"Duck Mush?" Harry questioned, his black eyebrows raising into a perfect arch.

"Draco Malfoy. DM. Duck Mush?" The well fit boy said. He winked at Harry and grinned sheepishly. Draco glared at him with ease and then smiled innocently.

"You know. Snake's Pit those that steal Bryath " Draco said putting his index finger into his mouth innocently.

"That hurts Mushy! Your accusing me, Brayath of stealing? Me, Bryan stealing!" Bryan said in mock-drama.

"Bryath! You do have a well known reputation for stealing Snakes!" Another boy said. They all started to argue and went about their business. Draco walked up to Harry slowly and provocatively. He grinned innocently.

"Hey Harry" Draco said sexily.

"Gulp uh- hey Draco, urm--How hard- I mean are - you!" Harry stuttered. His eyes fascinated with the purple and black mismatching converse he was wearing. Draco looked where Harry's eyes were and his eyebrows wiggled in question. He grinned sheepishly.

"I couldn't find my black converse this morning, so I took my friends purple ones to wear for fun" Harry said before Draco could ask.

"Oh, it's pretty cute. Just like you" Draco lightly tapped Harry's nose. Harry started to sweat as he noticed how close Draco's face was and he lightly pulled away. Harry's face was red with a full royal blush painted on.

"Uhh, Did you get like some slip that tells you what house your staying at?" Harry changed the thought randomly. His eyes glazing over with desire. His lips turned into a scowl at the thought and he quickly changed his face to a grumpy look.

"Oh… I did. I'm staying with a Henry Ravenia Potter at Slyth and Griffin" Draco said reading off a pink slip. Harry's eyes lit up at the name that was called.

"That's me!" Harry shouted at the boys and had his finger pointed to the sky.

"Henry? Ravenia? Potter?" Draco said while holding a laugh. Draco face changing quickly blue from holding his laughter in.

"They call me Harry. Okay? I like it that way and PREFER IT! I actually don't call myself Henry! I'm getting my name changed soon! And Ravenia is my big sister's name, she passed away!" Harry shouted. His eyes blazed with anger that seemed to even light heaven on fire.

" I'm so sorry Harry" Draco's grin flopped and he frowned.

"I guess I'll take your stuff to my dorm. Your rooming with me." Harry said robotically and he grabbed Draco blue colored luggage and started pulling it with him to Sylth and Griffins.

That's Chapter 3 for you! I have a large collection of chapter really because I was restricted in posting because of a Song-Fic that I had forgot to disclaimer. .;; But oh well! I have a bunch of chapters for you though. So remember to review and in a couple days I'll be sure to post them. Oh About Ravenia I know people scold me about JAMES being his middle name. It's a fact I know. BUT THIS IS AN AU. So please don't leave a giant review about his middle name. I'll have to bake your response!

FACTS FOR THIS FIC:

Snake Pit: Refers To Draco group of Friends

Snakes: Refers to Lovers. This includes Guy and girls

Harry: Broke up with Hermione because he fully was aware of her cheating on him. You'll understand in future chapters.


	4. 007: Mission Draco Bust My Pants

Harry Potter. Hope of a Dreamer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! J.K. Rowling Owns everything Harry Potter-ish.

(Oh wow… I'm on the fourth Chapter!) Because you guys were terrific in the reviewing here's Chapter 4, which I will no longer hold hostage.

RESPONSES (Thanks you guys)

Shakespeare Whore: You were quick on the reviewing. That's awesome. And if you think Harry has a bad temper, check out Draco's acting skills.

Skimmie: What is up next is written what is down below! Read it and find on out!

Ashes of Stars: Woot Grammar! Review when you get the chance! It's fine if it take you time! Hehe. I hope your enjoying the story! Good luck with your computer.

Althea: Thank god! I had a funny feeling someone was going to flame me for it. Hehe.

Danishgirl: Woot! Here's the next chapter enjoy!

fife spice: This will be an experience! Draco plays around with Harry's confused mind a lot! But Draco will only be at the school for 6 months.

"Oh wow! Harry this room is bomb!" Draco grinned. His smile glowing radiantly. _Harry's body and mind took over as Harry pulled Draco into a sweet and searing kiss. _Harry pushed the thought out of his head and smiled at Draco. He watched at Draco touched the objects around his room and softly jumped on to his king size bed.

"Wow.. Xylum only give us, twin sized beds" Draco said with amazement. His finger running elegantly over the silver comforter.

"Aren't you supposed to be at class" Draco questioned. Harry smirked and sat down on the bed with Draco.

"I'm skipping today" Harry said, he laid down on his bed gently and closed his eyes.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Draco whispered. His face only inches away from Harry's. Harry opened his eyes and was about to reply until he felt soft and sweet lips touch his own. Harry jumped out his bed and left the room in a rush. Draco laid on the floor with his hand to his head.

"Thanks Harry for letting me fall" He grumpily grunted.

"On second thought I had better not skip!" Harry shouted as he ran off. Draco sighed as he started pulling things out of his luggage. He stopped and thought out loud.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh my damn lord! I just kissed a guy" Harry stated over and over in the middle of hall. His thought ran over each other like a traffic jam in Tokyo, Japan.

"What do I do?" Harry paced.

"Do I see him again and kiss him?" Harry folded his hands in wonderment.

"Or do I-OH god this is awkward!" Harry threw his arms in the air and let them drop to his side. He closed his eyes and sighed. He tensed when he felt two strong arms tighten around his body.

"You see him again and kiss him" Draco whispered into Harry's ear seductively.

"Draco!" Harry shouted. His cheeks blushing into a bright red.

"Do you like me Harry?" Draco whispered child-like. His eyes gleaming innocently at Harry. His pouty lips protruding from their usual state.

"Oh! You really think that's going to work" Harry stated at Draco with his eyes glaring angrily.

"And I defiantly do not find males attractive." Harry stated to himself more than Draco.

"Oh… I guess I was wrong. I was going to ask you out and oh…sorry" Draco's eyes started to water and he turned around and started to walk away.

"DRACO!" Harry's voice echoed in the empty hall. _get's them every time! _Draco thought evilly. His lips came into a smirk that would remind of the Grinch from "How the Grinch stole Christmas." He turned around with a full-blast Draco patent ultra baby pout. His eyes gleaming with tears that seemed like it would fill Niagara Falls.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said sadly, knowing fully well that his acting classes from his youth had played off well.

"I'm sorry… I just… I'm not ready to go into all of this" Harry stated ,with his hands folded together.

"You mean…you were playing with my mind?" Draco roared at him. His eyes blazed with unleashed fire. His lips scrunched together in disgust.

"That's sick Potter! To think I had a crush on you!" Draco stomped away knowing fully well that Harry would come back and pleading for forgiveness.

That's Chapter 4! Remember to review and I know it's short but still I have finals tomorrow! And I'm giving you chapter 5 soon!


	5. Short Chapter! Awfully sorry!

Harry Potter: Hope of a Dreamer

I haven't the foggiest idea where I am going with this! But I'm going to go with the flow and write

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all. Ayumi owns her songs.

If you don't know Ayumi Hamasaki your missing out on a lot! She's amazing! Even if you don't know Japanese, just as I don't… You really can feel the emotions that are coming out of her. You can tell she's singing with all emotion because at one of her concert, she was crying on stage.

I finished a year of French! So please criticize my French, So I can improve!

Chapter 5: French is sexy… Harry confused.

Draco sat on Harry's bed playing with his new PSP that he had recently received from his parents a few weeks ago. He had checked his resident slip that he would be sleeping in the same bed as Harry, so his smile widen at the fact. He shut off the game system and went over to the CD player and grabbed the copy of _Ayumi Hamasaki's Memorial Address Single_ that he saw on Harry's stereo. He slipped the disc into it's slot and turned the machine on. The Japanese words that came from the stereo amazed Draco. He didn't understand Japanese but he could feel the raw emotion that the singer was saying. His heart ached at the thoughts of the words but he didn't know any of the meanings.

"Wow," Draco closed his eyes. The creaking of the door went unnoticed by Draco as Harry slipped behind him. Harry slipped his hands from behind Draco and had a firm grasp on Draco's stomach.

"Boo," Harry whispered into Draco's ear. His voice slavishly slipped into Draco's ear like a heaven's angel slipping though the gates.

"Harry?" Draco questioned with his eyes closed.

"I'm guessing you found my parent's gift from Japan" Harry stated, feeling Draco stomach softly.

"Japan? Your parents are in Japan?" Draco's eyes opened slowly, as he bit his upper lip.

"Oui" Harry hissed sexily.

"Tu es sexy" Draco growled.

"Tell me about yourself" Harry licked Draco's outer ear.

"I'm from-"

"In French" Harry whispered.

"Je viens du France. J'ai seize ans. Je m'appelle Draco Damien Malfoy. J'adore tu." Draco hissed softly in his native tongue. His eyes glazed over in lust as Harry's hands roamed over Draco's body. Harry's hand stopped and Harry pulled away.

" I can't do this" Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever…It felt so right though" Draco drawled.

"I know! But I'm just not ready" Harry glared at Draco's back.

"One's faith to his own" Draco drawled out snobbishly as he opened the door and walked out for lunch. Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. This wasn't the best time of his life at all. He closed his eyes and thought. One single boy that he met in a coffee shop crashed his world. He knew he would break up with Hermione but break his sexuality too?

TBC..

I thought this was a perfect spot to end the chapter. I will continue to Chapter 6! Don't forget! Reviewies and get your next chapter! This is the last chapter I have saved on my computer! Wait a while.. maybe...30th of June and I will update 3 more chapters! Sorry that the chapter's are so short! I'll make them longer for you later on!


	6. Tommi BAD! Another short chap

Chapter 6: Harry PotteR: Hope of a Dreamer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by Draco Malfoy. Harry's series is owned by J.K Rowling

**Chapter 6: I'm fully aware that your sleeping with me tonight! **

Harry entered the café of the school slowly. Harry stuck his head into the door and looked for Draco.

"Yes! He isn't here!" Harry stated to himself softly. His feet slowly carried him to the lunch line slowly. His eyes wandering around for any hints of Draco. He smiled slowly and grabbed a tray.

"YEA! He is totally cold and hot! He's like a-a-a-" Draco's voice echoed into Harry's ears. Harry's eyes widen as he looked at the end of the line.

"Hippo" The well-fit boy, Bryan finished Draco's sentence.

"Exactly a hippo" Draco said knowingly. He nodded his head in full agreement. "Exactly why is he a hippo again?" Draco shook his head and asked, Bryan in wonderment.

"I dunno, but The headmaster says that we sleep in the same bed as our room mates." Bryan said reading the paper that the Xylum's headmaster had given them.

"Yea!" Draco said. His arms thrust into the air and doing a peace sign in midair.

"Hey does Harry have a Telly?" Bryan asked.

"Yea" Draco replied as he grabbed a tray.

"You could always terrorize him by putting gay porn on" Bryan grabbed for a tray and chuckled as Draco smirked at him.

"You will do no such thing" Harry shouted from in front of the line. '_crap'Harry thought. _Harry paid for his lunch and ran to the farthest table from the line. He watched as Draco and Bryan searched for him. He looked at the people, who were all staring at him with amazement.

"Welcome to the Gay and Lesbian table! We are part of the GSA, it's nice that you finally came out! Greg here has been betting three hundred dollars that you were gay. And Ryan over here has had a crush on you since ninth grade" A red-streak black haired girl smiled at Harry. She smiled softly at him. Harry looked at them. He looked at Greg, who was tall-fit and had on a basket ball jersey. Ryan, who was preppy with his hair spiked neatly in place. And the girl who had red streaked hair and a lip and nose ring.

"Do you guys hang out regularly?" Harry asked. He noticed that they were parts of different clic(ARGH). Greg being fro the jock, Ryan from Prep/cool kids, and the red streaked girl from… What group was she in.

"Uh… Yea. Oh no…you aren't on of those group people are you? Jake and Bibi were together but the whole thing with the groups made them break up." The girl stated. Harry looked at them with wide eyes and looked at the two boys. Jake had dark black hair and eyeliner around his eyes. He looked darkly at everyone around him and he glared harshly at Harry. Bibi was a cheery flamboyant cheerleader. Harry had seen him at prep rallies before.

"No, I'm not of the groupy kind… I'd like to join your group." Harry said with a smile

TBC…

I know…It's bad to stereotype people. I'm just showing you that all types of people can hang out with each other. The group will be a big part in bringing Harry to his own sexuality The next chapter is going to be fun. Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Draco sleeping next to him! . .


	7. Slightly Longer: Draco Sleeps Naked

**I love the people who review because you totally rock with support! For those who don't! Your awful! I have 1837 hits and only 35 reviews. The people who review your awesome! Those who don't however… argh! I spend time after nail school, tired, and irritated of hearing whiney girls complain about how their nail's broke (I'm not even kidding! It's soo bad) to type out a nice chapter for you guys! Have decency to at least review! To those who do review your awesome! And I'm sorry if I haven't left you any responses! I will pick up on those after my nail school (Manicurist) starts to progress. Which, will be soon! Oh wow… that was bitchy. I'm sorry for the rant here…I just got back from hearing people whine about how they broke their nails. God the excuses they come up with… "I got locked outside my house, so I had to break in" "I was jerking off-" SHUT UP! I don't want to her you say your perverted doings to me. Wow,That amused me! **

Good News! I won't be going to Florida, so I'll be able to throw some chapter's up than!

fife spice: I haven't any idea why I said hippo actually lol. It was the first word I thought of when I was typing the chapter up. But don't worry! Draco has a cunning yet sweet personality! You'll be sadden what I have in store for the two of them. I know I'm evil.

Chapter 6, 4 people reviewed, yet 121 people read without reviewing. Sorry… I just got back from Nail school… I'm a jerk at the moment… onto the fic…please excuse my bitchiness.

Chapter 7: WTF are you doing in my bed… in the nude?

After Harry's nice lunch with the rainbow table, he left for his next class. Harry smiled at the thought of having some new friends. He relished the thought really! He was going to discover himself by himself. He didn't want Draco to help in the process. Harry headed into his next class: History.

"your late again, Mister Potter." The history teacher, Miss. Norris said in a scratchy and cat-like voice. Her gray and black hair fluttered as she glared at him with her wide yellow colored eyes. Harry ran his hand through his hair and noticed that Draco was sitting in the back of the classroom. His hair down from it normal ponytail and curling at the bottom in a cute way.

"Potter! Sit down" Harry jumped out of his daydream of dazed thought of sleeping with Draco. Harry carried his bag and himself to the back from the classroom. They empty space made him very happy. Harry put his cheek into his hand and sighed. He looked at the back of Draco's head watching as Draco's hair fluttered in the soft wind. Harry's other hand aimlessly making heart with Draco and Harry's name printed inside them.

"Potter!" Miss Norris fluttered by the student with a great force as she step up Harry's far away desk.

"Yes, your annoyingness?" Harry said stupidly. He watched as she glared at him with anger.

"You come to my class late. You disrupt the class with your daydreaming! And you write names of Draco Malfoy and Harry Malfoy in hearts in your history notebooks?" Miss. Norris scolded Harry with her finger pointing at him. The class jumped into giggles and awww's. Harry looked at the room and noticed the red-streaked hair girl and the group from the table he sat at lunch, giving him thumbs up, while some of the guys glared at him, and the girl smiling at him murmuring how cute it was that there was another gay man in the school. Draco looked slightly hurt and embarrassed, as his cheek turned a bright fire-engine red. He turned the other way and gave his friend Bryan a large smirk.

"Can I please be excused?" Harry said as he stood up.

"No" Miss. Norris replied her haggy legs flopped back in forth as she walked. She continued teaching the class, and he saw Jake and Bibi kissing each other with their eyes. Harry shook his head in amusement and continued to hear the drowning voice of Norris.

Love Love Love…

"Argh" Harry threw his underwear at the door and Draco came walking in. The underwear doing gravity defying stunts landed right into Draco's mouth. Harry's eyes widen.

"I hope these weren't used…" Draco grinned at Harry as he held the blue and gold colored boxers in hand. He went to his laptop after throwing the offending article at Harry.

"What's up with you…You seems pissed" Harry's voice laced itself with worry.

"Nothing… I'm feeling a bit…faint is all" Draco replied. He went about his business searching for friend online.

"Right…I'm going to sleep" Harry stated to himself. As Draco nodded.

Harry headed to his bed, letting his head fall softly on his pillow. Draco watched as Harry put on his eyemask (?) on and went into a deep slumber. Draco grinned evilly as he went onto "Search Lurch" and typed in "Men." He grinned to himself and damning his own logic as he printed picture after picture. He grabbed the tape from beside Harry's bed and went about taping the pictures to Harry's walls. Draco grinned at his efforts after taping the many pictures. He stripped from his clothes and grinned. He watched as his boxers dropped the ground with a soft plop. He jumped into the covers and waited for Harry to be fully asleep. When he heard soft snores, he cuddled into Harry; naked.

TBC…

Oh god…This is going somewhere I don't want it to go. Ehehehe… Draco what are you doing!


	8. Harry Potter Jerking Me Off is love

Hope Of A Dreamer: Harry Potter

Yay! Thanks you guys for reviewing! I 3 you all that reviewed!

Shakespeare Whore: If the last chapter made you want to switch with Harry...this will more..

Kimmerz: Has everybody done the tape guys onto the wall thing? Gosh... Help much because that's how i found out too... Then again... I was the person that put them up on the wall myself : )

Skimme: Hehe. Thanks for stopping by :)

I'm a rock, no really: MAHA.. Draco will be so much more determined after this chapter.

Volupta: Gahish! Your making me blush, no really... I'm blushing. I hope you enjoy this chapter... : Looks down at the text: Make sure you get tissues to catch your drool.

Fefs : Oh.. Harry's well aware that Draco naked...

Fifespice: Gahish, no worries! I actually love you guys for reviewing though!

Mataku: Well, guess what? YOuR NOT Awful anymore! Your one of those prized reviewers now. No worries about the review pop up!

ShatteredxDream: I'm postproning Hermione's enterence at the moment. Ron isn't in this story.. yet I don't think I'll be putting him in because I'm not a huge fan of Ron.

Disclaimer: For the last damn of time! I don't own Harry Potter Series.

This chapter is short and sweet. Please don't flame… This is actually the first time I've done a scene that included anything to do with the sexual nature. I don't know how other authors/authoresses do this…. I can't help but blush while writing this… SO Akward! I hopish this not be NC-17.. because if it is... than I won't be one for awhile .;;

Chapter 8: Harry Potter Jerking Me Off is Love.

Harry twisted and turned in his bed as he felt a hard rod-like shaped…errr thing poke him in his stomach. Harry twisted around and turned to face Draco. Harry's face was in peaceful slumber as was Draco. Draco felt a hand feel it's way down to his stomach. Draco grinned in his sleep, dreaming of naughty things Dream Harry was doing. Harry mindlessly brought his hand lower and touching Draco naughty bits.

"Faster," Draco groaned. He brought his hand down stroking Harry's stomach, hoping that it would spark a speed. Harry's hand started stroking Draco's manhood slowly and second after that it progressed even faster. Draco's hands found it way into Harry's boxers and pulled it out from the hole of the boxers. Draco's hands wrapped around the hardening flesh, he stroke at a slow pace as Harry groaned. Draco smirked with his eyes closed. Harry quickened his hand and his hand was moving up and down Draco's shaft. Draco's head arched back as he came over Harry's boxers. Draco opened his eyes slowly and watched as Harry's hand stopped and Harry fell back into a peaceful slumber. Harry turned over onto his stomach after groaning in his sleep.

"Draco, Fuck me faster," Harry moaned. He was dreaming…

Draco sighed and went back to sleep. His eyes landed on the LCD clock that noted that it was 1:23 A.M. Draco turned over to face Harry and eyed him.

'_Didn't he just go to the bathroom a second ago?' Draco thought to himself. 'I mean he couldn't sleep that quickly could he?' _

Just as he thinking Harry groaned and Draco could tell Harry had just spazzed. Harry ran into the bathroom, not noticing Draco was awake.

TBC…

Me: I must look like a bright red tomato…and excuse teh fact that I just noticed that I haven't added one single comma in this whole chapter. Okay...maybe like three commas...


	9. Weekend Fanatics

Harry Potter: Hope of a Dreamer

REVIEW RESPONSES AT END…Sorry but I put my crazy antics up here… gosh I'm nuts.

Honestly…this is going ARGH::Draco punches author: What the hell was that for!

"I'm about to be timely bedded by a boy named Harry Potter who has his prick upright and full of passion!" Draco says to me.

"Sorry love, but you being an ass, so…I'm doing a plot twist! Your not getting Harry in this Chapter… Ryan is"

"WHAT!"

Whatever… on with the show we go…It's not like anybodies reading this…are they?

Chapter 9: Harry and Ryan's Starting of The Day

Harry quickly changed when his alarm clock beeped loudly at 5:00 A.M. He quickly showered and changed for the morning's unfolding. Harry swept past the door and quickly looked back at the sleeping Draco, who in turn was drooling on his pillow.

"I really hope all of yesterday was a dream…" Harry whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. He closed the door softly and letting himself fall to his knees, he quietly sobbed.

"What am I doing to myself?" Harry sniffed.

"I dunno, what are you doing to yourself" a voice replied softly. Harry looked up and saw the boy before. Who was he again… right Ryan.

"Hello Ryan," Harry said politely. Harry's eyes gleamed at Ryan searching the boy for any '_hidden intentions' _

"Your awfully down this morning? What wrong?" Ryan sat down patting the floor, and getting rid of imaginary dust. Harry arched an eyebrow at the boy and shook his head.

"What can I say? This shirt is my favorite" Ryan grinned at the green eyed boy.

"I'm sure" Harry replied sourly. Ryan arched his eyebrow at his sarcastic friend.

"Why are you up, so early in the morning? Especially on a weekend?" Ryan poked Harry's side. His eyes filled with innocent wonderment.

"I didn't know it was Saturday. I guess I forgot to turn off the alarm last night" Harry replied, his finger at his chin and his brow wrinkled with thoughts.

"Well, I heard you turned in your line and bought a circle." Ryan grinned.

"What?" Harry looked at the boy and wanted to smack him. But his short and spiky blonde hair, would've hurt Harry's hand.

"I heard your gay, you know turned in your line: straight, for a circle: gay?" Ryan said, he was gesturing with his hand drawing out imaginary figures in the air.

"Oh, Not yet, not yet" Harry frowned.

"Well, I'm up today because I was supposed to go shopping with my other friends but they all ditched me for their lovers. I'm singled out and alone now" Ryan sighed and he frowned.

"I'll go with you" Harry grinned at the boy, not fully knowing what he had just said. '_Hey he's cute! What can I say' Harry's thought echoed into Harry's mind. _

"Nobody ever says yay better than a gay" (Sorry, a will and grace line!) Ryan smirked and busted out laughing. He had tears at the side of his eyes and he wiped them with his sleeve gently.

"I need a new wardrobe. " Harry replied, giving the boy a weird look.

"Tell me about…" Ryan said grinning.

"Well, than why are we sitting here?" Harry said grumpily, hating the fact that his clothes had been insulted.

"All right! Let's go for it!" Ryan stood up and gave Harry his hand.

(I'm constantly doing scene changes and some people can't stand it lol)

"We have to run to the bank. I have to grab some money from my account" Harry said, after getting his Ryan's BMW.

"It's fine" Ryan stated. His eyes glued onto the road. After driving what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the bank. Harry opened his door quickly and ran to the other side to open the door for Ryan.

"Quite the gentleman" Ryan said as he was getting out of the car.

"Anything to win some points with the mann-ies. (1) Harry said as he pretended to brush off invisible dust on his shoulder. They both headed into the large building, while grown men and women gave them weird looks. The bank was Dinjin's the bank for heavily rich and wealthiest bank for the most wealthiest people around the area. Now, why would two teenage boys be heading into such a building? Harry walked in ignoring the looks and he was used to the many faces staring at him when he walked in. An elderly lady walked slowly and gracefully to where Harry was standing.

"Mister Potter, I haven't seen you since the year has started. Your parents have transferred another million into your account. I must say their job is putting themselves well off. Where are they now?" The lady said, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and he skin looked as if it had been pulled along with the bun. She grinned like a cat and her nose flaring every now and than.

"Did they? My parents are in Beijing last time I heard. They just finished in Tokyo and now heading to China." Harry said boringly. He pulled out his wallet and taking out a card, that had his name in large green and silver cursive lettering.

"How much do you wish to put in the card and how much cash?" The lady said, taking the card from Harry's hand. (2)

"Three thousand on the card and three hundred in cash" Harry replied. Ryan stared at him in shock. Harry didn't look at Ryan, and was blushing a full bright pink. A man that was dressed like a teller came up to the boy handing out hundred dollar bills to people. The man tried to hand one to Harry but Harry shook his head frantically. He handed one to Ryan and Ryan arched his eyebrow in question.

"Oh, today is Hundred Tuesday! Each day of the week we hand out a certain amount of money to people. Tomorrow is Fifty Wednesday" The man replied.

"Uhh…" Ryan's mouth was flapping like a fish out of water.

"This is one of the luxury of being in one the richest banks in the country" The man replied. He handed Ryan the money and quickly scampered off to find some other people to hand money to,

"Richest bank in the country? You have a bank account here?" Ryan said, his eyes widened.

"Yes. I rather not talk about it" Harry emphasized each word. The lady walked back to Harry and handed him his card and his cash and the two quickly left the bank.

"I still can't believe you have a bank account here" Ryan said, while he was fumbling with his keys.

"This is why I don't go here often" Harry said opening his own door. He jumped in after seeing as Ryan got the engine started.

"Let's get the to the mall! With your money…you need to learn how to dress" Ryan said.

"I know," Harry said boringly. This was the exact reason why he hated when his friends found out about his money.

TBC…

(1) I didn't know what to say, I mean in that case you would say ladies so instead I added mann with -ies

(2) It works a gift card but can be supplied as much as Harry wants as long he has the money in his account

About hundred Tuesday. I am sure none of the real life banks do that but that was to emphasize what kind of money Harry has.

Next Chapter: Ryan and Harry's Shopping Spree, A Romantic walk on beach, and Ryan and Harry kiss.

Ryan's not a big Character. He's only to add jealously for Draco. I mean I can't always do a plot without a conflict right. Harry's still confused. He might go out with a girl next, but I'm unsure.

Actually! Why won't you vote?

(1) Harry goes out with Ryan for a short period of time. Draco gets mad.

(2) Ryan and Harry go out and Harry breaks up with him quickly, and goes out with a girl. The Girl and Draco have a cat fight.

(3) Harry is hot and cold with Draco for the next six months, It's time for Draco to leave. Draco leaves and Harry feels lonely. He goes to the Java Street Café in hope in finding Draco there. No dating of Ryan and some random girl.

VOTE! I have a slight idea where this is going.

Responses:

THANK YOU ALL! 50 Review line! Woot, Thank you for your wonderful responses.

Not So fast: Gahish…did you mean weird, stupid, or hott?

Slash- Lover: Awww…Thanks you! You dunno how hard it was for me to write that chapter! I was blushing soooo much.

HieiKuramaFanIt's not my first attempt with slash … just more like slashy sex scene. Hehe. Thanks for the compliment!

AngelOfDarknessandknives: you have noooo idea…. It's so bad. Thanks for the review love.

Ashes of Stars: I'm planning on it.

Fefs: I know… I couldn't last any longer with out blushing full out Weasly red.


	10. Not such a good da, but it ends rather

This chapter: Harry discovers the pic during this chapter. I was wondering if you guy would notice that Harry never actually had a response to the men picture. But here's the reasoning. Saturday morning at 5:00 in the morning. How many of you would be up at that time and actually be paying attention. I'm sure as hell I wouldn't. Hehe, here's the treat! But I know what in store for the next few chapters.

Option number 3 has been chosen by all you reviewers, who in turn are awesome! I LOVE YOU more than I love men. Now that's saying a lot.

Reviews: We broke the record guys! I've finally beaten the record of In A Child's eyes, 13 chapter and 64 reviews! But Harry Potter: Hope Of A Dreamer: 9 Chapters and 65 reviews! You guys have made me a very, very happy gay man!

Ashes Of Stars: Sorry! About your option and all! But I am going to make the next few chapter Angst! I'm starting to think you like Angst!

Althea: I'll add in the cat fight I already know how.

Fire-Hawk-1986- Option 3 it is.

Skimme- Gahish! You been loved!

Kika: Right but 3 has been chosen but… There is going to be a cat fight. You might want to check that out lol.

Slash-Lover: He's only to add conflict lol. Draco can't have Harry ALL to himself.

Myoriginalintent: Your vote was close enough. But a cat fight and number 3 has been chosen so it's mixture to what you have voted.

Griffindork115: Option 3 with a catfight. Just because I would find it funny to see Draco rip out the girl's hair out.

Morivanim: You won't be seeing Draco kick Ryan's $$. But you'll be seeing Draco turn just a bit… how do you say…catty..

Sezza Rikda: You got your cat fight: ).

Caramel01: Sorry! About the confusion parts! I know sometimes some of the things don't make sense.

Ndturnquest: Good to hear!

Addiction of Dark Kittie: Ahh…Smart. Quite clever if I say so myself. I never thought of it that way myself but you idea is kick ass!

Soul Kid: Gahish… : turns bright red: I'll try…Its just I stop at places I think is the perfect spot to end….

**Okay. Here's some author notes you may want to listen to. I know several of you do not like Ryan at all. Pay attention to what I say about him. I noticed that in the first chapter that I put Ron/Luna. Please don't pay attention to that, I don't see a need for the pairing in this fic after all. A girl appears in this fic in this chapter, she doesn't stay for long. **

**I needed to add something's to separate the change in views and crap like that. So when you see words underline they are lyrics to separate the paragraphs and view. **

Chapter 10: Shopping, and Flirting.

"Your not making me wear that" Harry said in disbelief at the offending article of clothing that Ryan held his hand.

"Oh… But I am" Ryan wiggled his eyebrows at Harry in the most suggestive ways.

"Oh no, your not doing anything!" Harry shouted, hating the fact that Ryan was flirting with him.

"Why not? I mean your gay!" Ryan shouted angrily, his eyes glaring at Harry. The two both knew that a large group of people were staring at them. Harry glared at the tight girl leather pants and a thong that Ryan held in his hand.

"I am not gay! I am--- I dunno Bi maybe! But that doesn't mean I'm going to--wear that! Honestly that what makes people think up stereotypes!" Harry's voice blared. His clear jade green eyes hazing itself into forest green.

"I don't get you at all!" Ryan pouted, crossing his arm. Harry rolled his eyes and went to find other clothes to wear.

"Honestly!" Harry grabbed several green articles of clothing from the racks. Harry went about grabbing other clothing, fully aware that the clothes that he threw into the cart was worth for a year or two. Harry went to the cashier without Ryan and paid for his clothes. He waited near the doorway for Ryan. He waited and waited and waited… for another hour. Ryan finally came out with a smile on his face and flirting with another man. Harry rolled his eyes. The man, Ryan was flirting with, fixed his hair and his pants. He grinned at Ryan, handed Ryan money and left. Ryan's hair was messed up, his face flushed, his lips swollen, and a string of white in his hair. Harry gave him a look of disgust before talking to him.

"Can we go home now?" Harry stated. His eyes still on the white string on Ryan's hair. Had Ryan…?

"Whatever" Ryan replied. He had a two hundred dollar bill in his wallet and the two left the mall. Ryan went to the passenger seat when he got to the car. Harry looked at Ryan with bewilderment. Was Ryan going to let him drive the BMW.

"What?" Ryan said, he opened the door and got in. He started the car from his side and waited for Harry to finish packing his stuff into the car. Harry walked slowly to the driver's seat and looked at Ryan with question. Harry put the car into shift, knowing that getting to the mall was quick but going back to school was going to take awhile. They drove for a good 10 minutes in silence. Ryan's hand than moved slowly to Harry's pants.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, both hands on the wheel and his eyes widened.

"Just doing you a favor" Ryan grinned evilly at Harry. He pulled on Harry's zipper. Harry squirmed and knew there was something fishy about Ryan letting him drive the BMW.

" I warn you… If you don't get your hand away from my penis as of now! I will choke you to death!" Harry stated angrily. His eyes flashing several different shades of green. Ryan snickered and moved his hands away.

"Why are you some virgin?" Ryan sneered at Harry. Harry knew something was wrong with the friendship that hadn't even started yet.

"I'm going out with someone thank you very much" Harry lied.

"Who?" Ryan said, glaring at the boy.

"Someone that doesn't need concern you" Harry growled. When they got to school, Harry opened his door of the car and ran to the trunk and grabbed most of his stuff. Ryan was about to get out when Harry kept pressing the lock button. Every time Ryan tried opening the door, Harry would press the lock button with the remote. Harry ran to the doors of the campus, before putting down the keys near the door. Harry quickly ran to his room, his eyes brimming with tears.

If you only look!

Draco woke up with a start that morning. He looked around and looked at where Harry had been and frowned. What time was it? Draco looked at the clock and noticed it's big red numbers that stated 12:30 in the afternoon. Draco glared at the clock and got out of bed. His member swinging in the cold afternoon breeze. He dug out of a large luggage suitcase, a pair of silver boxers and he hastily put them on. Draco arched his eyebrow. He went to Harry's mirror and looked at his reflection. He pulled the shorter strands of his hair into a ponytail and let the longer strands fall gently to his shoulder. He glanced at his surrounding and noticed something near the end of Harry's mattress. Draco tip-toed near it and noticed that it was a picture of a girl with long and curly bushy hair. Draco frowned.

"Is this Harry's girlfriend?" Draco whispered to himself. Tears threaten to fall from his icy blue eyes. Draco turned the photo to look at the back and read the neat cursive handwriting that he girl had.

_Harry, we all know how truly much I love you. I love you so much that it makes the sun burn with great intensity. Sometimes, it'll burn us up too. _

Draco fell into sobs and then he looked up.

"This isn't me! What's happened!" Draco kicked the bed.

"You fell for a straight man that's what," Draco stated. Draco looked at the back of the photo again, he noticed small and messy handwriting at the bottom.

Peash. Don't make me throw up! We all know your lying you ugly bitch of a slut. I dunno why I ever went out with you- Fucking love Harry.

Draco arched his eyebrow, went to the bed and let out a sigh.

"I fell in love with a straight man" Draco closed his eyes.

Today's happy face, tomorrow sad face

"I fell in love with a straight man" Harry heard. He heard sobs afterwards. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Draco?" Harry said softly. His voice echoing his the room.

"Oh, Hi Harry" Draco said, his eyes gluing themselves onto the wall.

"Er…Hi" Harry said dropping millions of bags of clothes on the floor.

"What's up?" Harry smiled. He walked over and sat down next to Draco.

"Nothing" Draco seethed. His teeth clenched together and his eyes glaring at the mirror in front of the two.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Harry said softly, his hand came to rest on Draco's shoulder.

"Whatever" Draco stood up and waited for Harry at the door.

I don't even have one regret.

Harry and Draco went to some local food place near school, and they smiled along way. Harry would say something sweet and Draco would blush and look away. Harry noticed the odd behavior that had changed Draco from proud to blushing and embarrassed. Draco wasn't himself for the whole trip, which Harry had a tough time not noticing. They arrived to the food restaurant and two were seat by a blushing blonde haired girl. Draco glared at the girl and knew, just knew that this wasn't going to be a fun trip…


	11. Cat Fight With Bitch

Chapter 11: Harry Potter: Hope of A Dreamer

To reviewers: I'm very sorry to those I have not responded to, I think your all awesome and this chapter is dedicated to you. This chapter I can not take time out to respond, but I am able to bring out this chapter. But do not doubt, you're all awesome!

You know…

"Hello, Harry" The blonde haired girl blushed.

"Hi…Tyson" Harry arched his eyebrow. He watched as Draco glared at the girl.

"What can I do for you guys today?" The girl, Tyson grinned at the two. Her ponytail swinging in the air, and her blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"I'll have a vegetarian salad with ranch dressing" Harry grinned at Draco. Draco arched his eyebrows as Harry reached over and caressed Draco's hand. Draco jumped and blushed.

"I'll have a hamburger" Draco said with happiness. Harry stopped caressing Draco's hand. Harry watched as the girl leave and he brought his hand back.

"What wrong?" Draco suddenly said. His eyes peering at Harry.

"It's nothing, It's just that I can't stand looking at meat is all" Harry murmured.

"Is that true?" Draco said worriedly. Draco stood up and rushed off to find the waitress that had taken their order.

Lalalalala- Baby sweetness go higher OUCH!

"Hey you!" Draco shouted as he entered the kitchen. Tyson the waitress turned around and glared at Draco.

"What do you want?" Tyson glared. Her eyes peering at Draco, watching his every move.

"I just wanted to change my order" Draco said, glaring back at the girl.

"Oh, You want to impress Harry! Let me guess, you ordered meat… I've known him since the age of 3, when he used to live with me, so don't bother lying" Tyson's snobbish tone floated in the air.

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco growled.

"What ya gunna do, if I don't? I'm a girl, you can't do shit" Tyson grinned evilly, her eyes bouncing with happiness.

"Fuck you!" Draco pounced onto the girl with ease. Draco reached for her hair pulling on it. The girl's fingernail scratched Draco's delicate face. Draco pulled on her hair and kicked her.

"Catfight…" A waiter whispered as he past the two fighting women. (WEEEEEeEEE)

"You bitch! Shut the fuck you bitch, I fucking love Harry and you fucking can't fucking do anything!" Draco pulled on her hair harder and pulled out many strands out her head.

"ARGH!" She screamed. Her hands tried to scratch Draco. Draco slapped her across the face and pulled himself off of her.

"I'd like to change my order bitch!" Draco growled. The waiters watched the two with a careful gaze.

"Fucking fine" Tyson got up and changed Draco's order. She grinned at Draco and smiled softly at him.

"This is a wonderful beginning start to a beautiful friendship" Tyson grinned.

"I agree" Draco grinned at the girl.

-----------

Gah! That's your chapter for you! I haven't had the time sorry! But I will update weekly blah… hehe bye bye y'all and have fun this week and watch out the next chapter next Sunday!


	12. I Love You Three Simple Words

Harry Potter: Hope of a Dreamer

Chapter 12: Harry? WTF is that DEBRA MESSING?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, he is currently in her closet; gagged.

So Sorry about the long wait. Sorry for typo's, it's 2:52 in the morning.

_Awaki Hikari Tatsu newakkamai. _

Harry tapped his finger against the table impatiently. His eyes peering into the doors of the kitchen, he was awaiting the arrival that Draco would return. Harry jumped when he heard screaming from the room that the cooking was being done. Just as the screaming started it was gone and out from the cavern of hot food, a Draco Malfoy appeared. His hair flared in all spots and his cheek gently scratched by the fingers of a young woman.

"What in blaze?" Harry shouted. Harry reached over to touch Draco face, he traced the scratch marks that had appeared upon the blonde's face.

"Tyson" Draco stated simply, reaching for Harry's hand, softly caressing it.

"Harry…" Draco stuttered, his cheeks flushed and his face red.

"Yea?" Harry said adoringly. Harry reached for Draco's hand and pulled him towards their table. Draco tripping every few seconds.

"Harry?" Draco stated once more. He glanced at Harry and smiled.

"Yea?" Harry replied.

"HERE'S YOUR FOOD!" Tyson came out in a sing song voice. She carried upon her shoulder's their food and placed in softly in front of the couple.

"Hope you enjoy!" Tyson sang, winked at Draco and left.

"Thank you" Draco slammed his fist into the table. His eyes scrunched together and his hair flying everywhere. Harry smirked and went to eat at his salad. The long silence the couple sat for the remaining period of lunch. The soft crunching of lettuce could be heard. Draco let out a sigh and smiled softly at Harry.

"Harry?" Draco's voice rang.

"Yes?" Harry said irritably, noticing that this was the third time he had replied to his name.

"I---" Draco started to say, but Harry stood up and screamed "OH MY GOD! IS THAT DEBRA MESSING!" Harry's chair flew down to hit the floor with a loud bang. Harry sighed, shook his head, put his chair into place and sat down again.

"Guess I was wrong…" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Harry?" Draco's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"Yes, dear?" Harry mockingly replied to his boyfriend.

"I---" Once again Harry stood up in the similar fashion he had before, the slamming of the falling chair and the shouting of "HOLY SHIT! TOM FELTON!" and just as fast as Harry stood up, he put his chair into the similar fashion it had once sat and sat down. Draco growled as his left eyebrow twitched endlessly.

"Harry?" Draco took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"Yes?" Harry replied repetitiously.

"I--" Draco stopped and heard no noise and made a move to continue "L--" just as he had made his continue quest, a crowd of girls came gushing out of no where, holding signs, and shouting "TOM FELTON WE LOVE YOU!" Draco sighed and resting his face in his hands. Draco looked at Harry as Harry payed for the bill and growled. Harry smiled softly and held out his hand for Draco and Draco placed his hand into his boyfriend's soft hands.

"Harry?" Draco attempted to say once more in his endless quest in confessing his dying love for the boy who had captured himself into his wet dreams.

"Yes….." Harry said, wondering why Draco had a fetish with saying his name.

"I-" Draco stopped and waited.

"Do you have a change to spare?" A hobo appeared from a dark alley, asked the two walking couple. Harry reached into his pocket and fished out his money and handed it to the bum. The couple continued on their walk afterwards.

"Harry?" Draco said again, his right eye brow twitched.

"Yes, Love?" Harry grinned.

"Harry, Dick?" Draco stared at the floating balloon penis.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted at his blonde boyfriend.

"Harry, Dick" Draco pointed at the flesh colored penis balloon. Harry stared at Draco and watched as Draco went pointing in the air somewhere behind him.

"Sweetie…I highly doubt you'll see a hairy dick in mid-day, if anything you'll be lucky to see one tonight" Harry wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Harry, look big dick" Draco said dumbly, still pointing at the floating object in disbelief.

"Draco…I'm fully well aware what my equipment looks like!" Harry grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him along the sidewalk. Draco shook his head and watched as his boyfriend dragged his body. Harry stopped in front of a clothing shop named "Unique" and Harry pulled Draco in with him.

"Harry?" (A/N: I'm not gunna even bother writing who says what! You'll figure it out!)

"Yea?"

"I--"

"OH that's the nicest silver shirt ever, go try it on" Harry pulled the silver shirt off the rack and handed the article to Draco.

"Harry?"

"Go try it on!" Harry pushed the blonde into the dressing booth. After a minute of Harry waiting outside, Draco voice rang from the dressing booth.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"This makes my butt look big"

"It's a shirt, it can't make your butt look big"

"But it does"

"Stop lying!"

"Harry, You wouldn't want to touch a big butt"

"What is it with gay guys and big butts?" Harry sighed.

"Harry…You got a big butt"

"I DO NOT!"

"You so do to"

"Do I really?"

"Yea" Harry ran into the dressing room and pointed his butt into the mirror and poked in various spots on his butt.

"Oh god…I do have a big butt!" Harry's eyes widen.

"Told you so" Draco smirked at the black-haired boy.

"Do you think it's my shirt?" Harry stated.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out to pay for his shirt muttering "What is it with gay guys and big butts?"

Harry and Draco walked out of the shop with two bags in hand. Draco slumped over and giving up his attempt to confession.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I--"

_SPLAT _

"Oh My God…Harry….A bird just pooped on my hair" Draco screamed. Harry covered his mouth with his hand and giggled.

"Think it's funny do you?" Draco said snobbishly.

"I do" Harry grinned.

"Harry, I---Lo---"

"HARRY, It's been the longest time" Hermione Slut Granger came running from "Whore-A-Lot Shop" a clothing shop with rather _urm _revealing clothing. Draco twitched, his hand closing into a fist. Harry rolled his eyes as the girl tried to get him to go out with her.

"Harry, I mean you left me why?" Hermione shouted.

"Because I found someone much better than the likes of you" Harry spat, his eyes boring into her soul, melting away _any innocence she had left. _Peash that's not a lot.

" Harry! " Draco whined. He was tired of being interrupted.

"_Yes?" Harry hissed. _

"I-----"

"_Yea?" _Harry watched as Hermione left after seeing some sexy guy cross her path. Harry stared at Draco.

"_OH FOR BLOODY SAKE! THE POOR MAN'S BEEN TRYING TO SAY HE LOVE YOU! " The town screamed. _

"THANK YOU! " Draco shouted. His eyes filled with pride.

TBC.

TO REVIEWERS: Your very loved, and I can't keep up to who's review I left off at, so please leave a review and I will respond in Chapter 13.


End file.
